


some chocolate

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Drabble, Food Kink, Food Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Licking, M/M, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Porn, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 5: FoodplayIt was with a certain finesse Crowley carefully let the chocolate sauce paint Aziraphale’s bare chest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	some chocolate

It was with a certain finesse Crowley carefully let the chocolate sauce paint Aziraphale’s bare chest. The angel let out a whimper is the coldness hit him, but he looked at Crowley with eager in his eyes. Crowley wasn’t much for eating, so him actually preparing to eat and lick chocolate off his sweet, delicate body must have been a thrill to the angel.

“You okay?”

“Yes, can you, please?”

Crowley nodded, but before he lowered himself down, he took one of the many chocolate covered strawberries from the tray by the nightstand, and then feed it to the angel, slowly. His warm tongue wrapped itself around Crowley’s fingers for a second, nibbling him before he pulled away. Aziraphale looked absolutely gorgeous as he was chewing it down and swallowing. He had a satisfied expression on his face that drew Crowley mad.

He lowered himself down over the angel’s body, and carefully let his long, forked tongue run over soft stomach, the sweet taste of chocolate filling his mouth. Aziraphale whimpered, sensitive to the feeling, and Crowley let one of his hands run over his torso, smearing out the chocolate as he played with one of his nipples. The whimpers became louder as was accompanied by the stray ragged breath, and it made Crowley wetter than he wanted to admit, his fluids staining the briefs he was still wearing. It took a great willpower to not slide a finger inside of himself.

He let his other hand wander down towards Aziraphale’s cock, gently stroking the tip with his thumb, as he continued to lick the chocolate from his happy trail, doing everything to make the angel whimper his name.

He succeeded.

“C...Crowley…  _ fuck. _ ”

The demon took a few last licks before moving upwards and ran his tongue over the back of his neck, causing the angel to let out another whimper.

“You’re so hot when you swear ‘Zira.” he said, pulled back, and took off his stained underwear, revealing himself and his needy cunt. He wanted nothing more than to see Aziraphale between his legs with an enthusiastic look on his face, pleasuring him with his warm tongue. “Now it’s your turn to get your meal, angel. No chocolate though, too sticky.”

“Whip cream?”

“Use as much as you want. But remember,  _ I’m  _ supposed to be the main meal.”

“Don’t worry my dear, that won’t be forgotten.”


End file.
